


Nothing Suits You Like A Suit

by WhoStarLocked



Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Regis Lucis Caelum, Confident Prompto Argentum, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Foreplay, Graphic Description, Hugs, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Mentioned Clarus Amicitia, Mentioned Ignis Scientia, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Secret Relationship, Suit Porn, Suits, Teasing, Throne Sex, Top Prompto Argentum, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: “You look stunning, as per usual.” Prompto said, and despite the fact that they’ve been doing this for nearly a year, he felt a blush rising on his cheeks.Regis grinned at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You always seem to think that, when I’m wearing this ridiculous get-up.”Well, he wasn’t wrong, but Prompto wasn’t about to tell him that. Besides, it’s not like Regis hadn’t already figured out that Prompto got crazily turned on when he dressed up smart. Not that he ever looked scruffy, but still.“Send your guests home and you won’t have to wear it anymore.” Prompto murmured, and then pointedly let his gaze wander towards Regis’ crotch. “And I’ll give you a far better ‘get-up’, if you take my meaning.”A wicked expression stole onto Regis’ face, and his smirk only widened when Prompto met his gaze.“Is that so?”“Oh, yes.” Prompto promised, letting himself return the grin.“Name the place, my dear. I can hardly wait.”Prompto hesitated, licking his lips, as he worked up the nerve to ask for what he so desperately wanted.“Right here."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Nothing Suits You Like A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I'm so sorry I fell behind with this! T_T I ended up doing an eleven/nearly-twelve hour shift at work and I was absolutely exhausted by the time I got home, and then I've had to work late every night since then too. T_T Anyways, I hope you enjoy a belated day four and some RegProm! 
> 
> The prompt was 'fashion/formal' - please heed the tags - this is very NSFW and very very graphic!

Noctis hated functions and events at the Citadel. He hated having to eat stupid dishes with names he couldn’t even pronounce while arrogant, pompous lords tried to one up each other with inane stories and gain favour with his father. He hated ladies of the court fawning over him just because of his surname, hated having to dance with them and entertain their vapid fantasies. To him, there was nothing more tedious than a state dinner and ball.

But Prompto loved them. 

Not least because those kinds of affairs meant that Regis would be wearing his kingly raiment. 

And he _loved_ seeing Regis in his kingly raiment. 

Or more accurately, he loved sneaking off into the bowels of the Citadel as the parties wound to a close and taking the formal clothing _off_ Regis. 

The thrill of doing something they absolutely should not be doing was just intoxicating, and despite the first time being a genuine accident, Regis and Prompto had never exactly put a stop to their little… meetings. 

Prompto just had a thing for older men, it seemed. And Regis was pretty damn fine looking for an older man.

_“A silver fox,” Prompto whispered into the king’s ear from where he was settled over Regis’ hips, his cock nestled comfortably inside of him._

_Regis snickered softly, and cupped the back of Prompto’s neck to drag him down for a languid kiss._

_“I think cradle-snatcher is the more accurate term.”_

_Prompto rolled his hips pointedly at that, and Regis moaned, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss._

Prompto couldn’t keep a wide grin off his face as he dragged his thoughts back to the present. His eyes darted across the ballroom to where Regis was sitting on his throne, a glass of wine in one hand that he kept idly sipping at. It wasn’t long before sharp green eyes met his, and Prompto’s grin grew wider when he saw a downright scandalous smirk gracing Regis’ lips. 

Damn, he wanted so badly to cross the room and climb onto Regis’ lap where he belonged. But it would have to wait. 

Later. 

He could do that later. 

While there were still guests present though, he’d have to occupy himself dancing with the various lords and ladies who thought they could find favour with Noct by dancing with his best friend. 

And if Prompto made sure to throw in some extra fancy footwork and dips now and again… Well, he was sure Regis wouldn’t mind the show. 

As the night wore on, the dances slowly faded out until there were only a handful of couples just slowly moving in circles on the dance floor and the rest of the guests were instead split into small groups, idly chatting.

It was then that Prompto sidled up to the throne, a full glass of wine in one hand, and offered it to Regis as he bowed. 

“Why thank you, my dear Prompto.” Regis said demurely, taking the glass from him. “How thoughtful of you.” 

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty.” Prompto replied, straightening. 

The pair shared a conspiratorial smile. 

Now the act was over, and under the guise of polite conversation, they could steal a moment together. 

“You look stunning, as per usual.” Prompto said, and despite the fact that they’ve been doing this for nearly a year, he felt a blush rising on his cheeks. 

Regis grinned at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You always seem to think that, when I’m wearing this ridiculous get-up.” 

Well, he wasn’t wrong, but Prompto wasn’t about to tell him that. Besides, it’s not like Regis hadn’t already figured out that Prompto got crazily turned on when he dressed up smart. Not that he ever looked scruffy, but still. 

“Send your guests home and you won’t have to wear it anymore.” Prompto murmured, and then pointedly let his gaze wander towards Regis’ crotch. “And I’ll give you a far better _‘get-up’_ , if you take my meaning.” 

A wicked expression stole onto Regis’ face, and his smirk only widened when Prompto met his gaze. 

“Is that so?” 

“Oh, yes.” Prompto promised, letting himself return the grin. 

“Name the place, my dear. I can hardly wait.” 

Prompto hesitated, licking his lips, as he worked up the nerve to ask for what he so desperately wanted.

“Right here.” 

For a moment, Regis didn’t respond, but his gaze turned heated, warm green eyes drinking in Prompto as he stood before him. Prompto waited, hands tucked behind his back as he kept an innocent smile on his face. Gods but he wished that everyone had left already. 

“As you wish.” Regis eventually replied, his voice hoarse. One hand tightened on the armrest of the throne, like he was having to stop himself from reaching for Prompto. The sight only made anticipation curl through his gut.

Only he could get such a reaction from the king with just words.

“Your Majesty.” Prompto said, then bowed again before taking his leave. 

He could feel Regis’ eyes on him for the rest of the night. 

* * *

The last few guests trickled out of the ballroom at well past midnight. 

Prompto waited patiently, tucked into a small alcove in one corner of the room. No one ever noticed him skulking here, and he could amuse himself watching Ignis herding a half-asleep Noct back towards his rooms. His friend was looking for him, Prompto knew, and he felt kind of bad for hiding, but not quite bad enough to reveal his place and give up the chance of one-on-one time with Regis. 

Regis stayed put, nursing a drink, until the room was silent. Now there was only one more obstacle between them, but unfortunately, time alone would not remove Clarus Amicitia from the king’s side. 

From where he was standing, Prompto could hear them talking to each other, although their conversation was indistinct. He knew Regis would get his revenge here too, drawing out the chat with his friend just to tease Prompto. 

Prompto bit his lip to keep from sighing while he waited for Regis to convince his friend to leave. Just the thought of what they were about to do sent an exhilarating thrill down his spine. His stomach filled with butterflies, and he could feel himself getting hard, completely untouched. He could barely contain himself when he finally heard one set of footsteps echoing through the room. 

The doors fell shut with a loud bang. 

He swallowed, licking his lips, his breath hitching in excitement as he waited to be addressed. 

“You can come out now, you little minx.” 

Grinning, Prompto stepped out into the room and made his way steadily across the empty dance floor. 

Regis’ gaze zeroed in on the obvious lump in Prompto’s trousers almost immediately. As he drew nearer, Prompto could see him keeping a firm grip on the armrests again. 

Stopping at the edge of the throne, Prompto settled himself onto his knees and shuffled between Regis’ legs. He stroked a hand up and down the inside of Regis’ thigh slowly, revelling in the feel of the expensive fabric. 

Gods but he loved Regis in this suit. 

“Your Majesty,” Prompto murmured, pressing a kiss to Regis’ thigh as he let his hands wander down to pull at the straps of his leg brace. He unfastened the strap with practised motions and eased the contraption away gently. 

Even this was a work of art, really. The ornate gold design complemented the dark pinstripe suit perfectly, and the delicate filigree that could only be seen from up close just gave it a touch of class which made it seem like a natural accessory to the outfit, rather than a mobility aid. 

Prompto set it to one side after a moment of admiration, and then bent over himself. Gingerly, he picked up the end of a shoelace between his teeth and tugged until it came loose, then he repeated the process with the other shoe. 

When they were both free, he pulled them both off and set them by the brace, then made quick work of discarding Regis’s socks. 

Little known fact about the current King of Lucis: 

The soles of his feet were very ticklish.

Prompto secretly delighted in having that knowledge.

He sat back up, reaching for the clasp on the strap for Regis’ armour. 

With a heated gaze, Regis leaned forwards in the throne and allowed Prompto to work the strap free, followed quickly by the ornate belt on his waist. No longer held in place, Regis’ cape fell from his shoulders. 

Prompto picked it up and folded it meticulously, adding it to the growing pile of garments at the side of him.

Next, Prompto undid the buttons fastening the suit jacket shut, and then ran his hands up the Regis’ chest to his shoulders to shrug it off. Again, it was folded and added to the pile. 

Prompto stood then, and leaned down to kiss Regis as he began the arduous process of unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was open, Prompto didn’t remove it straight away, but took some time to take in the sight of his exposed skin, chest heaving with every breath. Prompto watched with fascination as Regis’ nipples hardened in the cold air of the room, and he latched onto one with his mouth and sucked, pinching the other lightly. 

Regis gasped softly at the contact, and Prompto delighted at the shiver he caused when he let his hands wander across his chest. 

Prompto left a trail of kisses up from Regis’ nipple to the hollow of his throat, where he nipped lightly with his teeth and sucked a mark. The groan it earned him went straight to his cock, which was aching where it was still trapped in his trousers. He pulled back and very quickly got rid of the shirt entirely, before dropping back to his knees. 

He wasn’t the only one wanting to speed things up, either. Regis’ trousers were tented, and Prompto grinned wickedly as he mouthed at his cock through the soft material, before catching the zipper between his teeth. 

It had taken him a few months to learn that trick, and how to pull it down so torturously slowly, but he’d practise until he’d gotten the hang of it, because the way it made Regis curse the six under his breath was priceless. 

Prompto gently pulled Regis’ cock free of his underwear, and then wrapped his lips around the tip of it. 

Regis swore loudly, clutching at the armrests as he tried not to buck up into Prompto’s mouth. Prompto smirked around his cock, and slowly took it further into his mouth. He snaked one hand up and wrapped it around the base, squeezing gently. 

It made Regis practically growl, and one hand settled on the back of Prompto’s head, fingers threading through his hair. 

“Prompto,” He groaned through gritted teeth, and tugged lightly at Prom’s hair. “Hurry up and finish undressing me!” 

Smirking, Prompto drew back and looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Patience is a virtue, Your Majesty.” 

The hand in Prompto’s hair tightened, and Prompto revelled in the way Regis’ eyes turned dark with lust. 

“That it may be, but it is not one I possess at this precise moment.” 

Prompto bit back a laugh, but he did as asked, and worked both trousers and underwear down Regis’ legs until they were free. Then he stood, letting his own suit jacket fall carelessly to the floor as he drank in the sight before him. 

The King of Lucis, gloriously naked on his throne, his cock red and throbbing and dripping beads of precum. 

Feeling smug and a little proud, Prompto stripped his own clothes off quickly, not caring for whatever state they’d end up in by being left crumpled on the floor. When he was done, he clambered carefully onto Regis’ lap and kissed him greedily. 

There was still one problem with how Regis looked - he was nowhere near dishevelled enough yet. 

Prompto shuffled around until his legs were bracketing Regis’ and their cocks pressed up against each other as their kisses turned sloppier, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. They were both panting hard when they parted, their breath hot on each other’s faces. 

Regis’ hands settled firmly on Prompto’s waist, helping him keep balanced, as he sank his teeth into Prompto’s exposed neck. Prompto moaned, letting his head fall back, his hands wrapped loosely around Regis’ shoulders as Regis left a trail of hickeys along his collarbone.

“Want you, in me.” Prompto gasped, scratching at Regis’ back as one of Regis’ hands snaked around both their cocks and stroked lightly. 

Regis grunted an affirmation and pulled away from Prompto. A small flash of blue crystals, and then he was holding a small bottle. 

He coated two fingers generously, and then pressed them gently into Prom’s ass once Prompto had his balance, as he knelt precariously on the throne. He braced his arms on the back of it, his arms bracketing Regis’ head as Regis worked his fingers into him. 

Prompto buried his cries and moans into Regis’ neck as he steadily worked him open, then proceeded to find that perfect angle that caught his prostate with each lazy thrust of fingers. Before long, Prompto was keening into his skin, and still Regis kept fucking him with only his fingers. 

“Now now, we don’t want you getting hurt.” Regis whispered, his voice husky, breath tingling against the shell of Prom’s ear. 

Prompto could only shudder in response. 

After what felt like a lifetime, Regis withdrew his fingers entirely, and Prompto managed to push himself upwards enough to brace himself over Regis’ cock. Regis coated more lube over it, then held the base steady and hissed when Prom sank himself onto it, letting gravity do most of the work. 

He felt full, when he was sitting flush on Regis’ lap, and Prompto took a moment just to bask in the feeling, before he began rocking his hips ever so slowly. Warm hands curled around his hips, fingers digging into Prompto’s flesh just above the bone as Regis moaned, letting his head fall back against the throne. 

Prompto weaved his arms under Regis’, letting his hands wrap around the king’s shoulders, shifting their bodies closer together. Then, Prompto slowly lifted himself up, Regis’ hands supporting him as he began riding him. He gasped when Regis shifted his weight and it changed the angle and he caught Prompto’s prostate with every movement. 

His nerves were alight with pleasure, and as his movements began to speed up in earnest, the world fell away until it was just him and Regis - the firm, grounding grip Regis had on his hips, the warmth of his shoulders underneath Prom’s hands, the pleasant burn and stretch, the sounds of their gasps and the smack of skin on skin echoing loudly in the cavernous room. 

When Regis shifted again, Prompto couldn’t help it, he whimpered. He sank his nails into the skin of Regis’ shoulders, trying to keep him still and drag him closer at the same time as a familiar warmth began to build in his stomach. 

Regis hissed as Prompto continued clawing at his back, movements getting more and more frantic, and the sound went straight to Prompto’s cock. His thighs were beginning to burn with the effort, but when his rhythm faltered, Regis seamlessly began to thrust up into him, holding Prompto’s weight by his hips. They would be bruised in the morning, and the thought made a thrill run down Prompto’s spine. 

“Oh, gods, don’t stop!” Prompto groaned, letting his head fall forwards and rest on Regis’ shoulder. His breathing was ragged now, each thrust punched a little short, high-pitched moan out of him. 

“So _perfect_.” Regis whispered into Prom’s ear through gritted teeth, his voice sounding strained. One of his hands tightened even further on Prompto’s hip, his grip going white-knuckled, but Regis settled the other hand around Prom’s cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Prompto keened, his eyes slipping shut. Warmth pooled in his gut and his spine tingled, and when Regis squeezed his hand, Prompto came hard, muffling his yell in Regis’ neck. Pleasure rolled up his spine in waves, and stars burst behind his eyelids, as his come began to dry on their skin. His heart was thundering in his chest as he felt all his muscles unclench until he was limp in Regis’ arms, completely spent and satisfied. 

Regis released his grip on Prompto’s cock and wrapped his arm around Prompto’s back, holding him in place as he continued thrusting up into him, making Prom moan as his pleasure was drawn out, but it wasn’t long before Regis’ rhythm stuttered, and then he was coming too with a strangled cry, his cock buried in Prom’s ass.

They remained wrapped around each other for a long time, completely still and basking in the afterglow, only their harsh breathing breaking the silence of the night. Regis peppered kisses on Prompto’s skin, and when he could remember how to function again, Prompto lifted his head and met Regis’ lips with his own. Their kisses were gentle now, less hurried, and Prompto hummed happily into Regis’ mouth. 

When dawn light began filtering through the tall windows, Prompto knew they were out of time. It was the middle of summer, and it’d still be a couple of hours before even the earliest risers in the Citadel would be up and about, but they had to keep up appearances. It wouldn’t do for someone to discover their little secret, so Prompto reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of Regis’ embrace. 

He hissed as he moved, freeing Regis’ cock from his ass. The movement brought his aching muscles into sharp focus, and his legs were stiff and uncooperative as he clambered off Regis’ lap and began to redress. With a forlorn sigh, Regis followed suit, standing and stretching before gathering up his things. 

Fastening his shirt, Prompto watched with a smirk as Regis vanished most of his raiment into the armiger, leaving only his shirt, trousers, brace and shoes out. Regis caught him looking and smiled wryly. Once they were both fully dressed, Prompto helped Regis reattached his leg brace, and then found himself pulled into a hug. 

Prompto returned it, wrapping his arms around Regis’ shoulders. But time was ticking, and far too soon he had to let his arms fall away. He looked up and met warm green eyes filled with affection. He returned Regis’ soft smile, and melted into one final kiss, enjoying the warmth of Regis’ arms wrapped loosely around his back.

They rested their foreheads together when they broke apart, neither wanting to finally end their time together. 

“Did you take painkillers for your leg?” Prompto asked quietly, catching Regis’ gaze. 

Regis huffed, humour dancing in his eyes. “Yes, sweetheart. Don’t you be fretting about me. I’m fine.” 

He placed another small kiss on Prom’s lips, and Prom let himself smile into it. 

“I worry because I love you.” Prompto replied honestly, still unable to bring himself to move away just yet.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” 

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat, and he felt his smile widening. It gave him such joy to hear those words, and even though Regis has said them to him more than once before, he felt himself blushing. 

He tilted his head up, and Regis obligingly kissed him again.

When they broke apart this time, though, Prompto sighed heavily. “I’ve really gotta go now.” 

“I know,” Regis answered softly, something in his expression shifting ever so subtly towards sadness. “Until next time, my love.” 

With that, he released Prompto from his hold, and with great reluctance, Prompto stepped back and moved across the hall, his footfalls destroying the quiet intimacy completely. At the door, he turned to see Regis watching him with a soft smile, and he smiled back, averting his gaze as he slipped through the door and closed it quietly between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a follow-on from my other RegProm work, 'A Royal Fuck Up', but honestly I'm gonna leave it down to you guys how you want to interpret it.


End file.
